Shadowhunters in Maine
by claceandnatch1
Summary: On their way to the LA institute, two shadowhunters portal backfires, sending them into the hidden town of Storybrooke, where demons have managed to sneak past the protective barriers, bringing with them evil witches and warlocks. Imagine the havoc they may reap if the shadowhunters don't band together with the town folk...


Clary felt hard, uneven road and Jace's sharp elbow badly bruise at least two or more ribs, and she hissed, rolling gently, releasing the pressure on her abdomen.

Her eyes flittered open, settling on the dark green pine trees, the rich dirt, pine and jarrah scenting the air. Clary had been right initially-she'd landed on hard road; the only visible one in sight. A wavy, luminescent sign reading 'Welcome to Storybrooke' stood a few metres infront of them.

Beside her, Jace groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Slight satisfaction filled his girlfriend when she saw the scratch marks reddening his cheek. At least she wasn't the only injured one.

"Are you hurt?" Jace asked her, drawing her attention back to her pain.

"You bruised my ribs," she groaned. "You need to hebetate your elbows."

Jace frowned whilst looking like he was holding back a smile. "You know, most people would argue that 'hebetate' isn't a word-" he cleared his throat at her death glare. "Do you have your stele?"

Clary froze. "You used my stele. You created the portal. For the love of Raziel, do not tell me you lost my stele."

Jace said nothing, catching sight of something over her shoulder. "Oh, crap."

Glancing over, she realised red dust had settled beside her. Despite the pain in her-well, her _everywhere_ -she managed to raise her hand to slap her blonde companion. Without saying anything, she imagined all her anger turning to steam and escaping through her ears. She blinked. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Jace merely shrugged and helped her gently to her feet. "I think it's safe to say we're screwed."

Clary nodded. She had absolutely no clue where they were. She regretted her earlier decision to let Jace make the portal…

"Hey! Who are you?" a male voice infront of them asked.

Raising her head, Clary saw a man in his late thirties-wavy, dirty-blonde hair cut short and light blue eyes watching them; a mixture of curiosity and caution colouring them. They were a thoughtful shade of blue, not the dark mulling blue of Alec's eyes. More like Luke's.

There was a woman standing next to him, ink black hair cut short, the same colour eyes watching them. She was the same age as the man, her hand hovering at her shoulder-was that a bow?- where the man's hand rested at his waist, over a gun. Or…Taser.

"Uh, please don't shoot us," Clary said carefully.

Jace shot her a smile. "They won't shoot us, Clary. Look at the prettiness that would go to waste."

Clary rolled her eyes, careful to keep them trained on the new couple. She heard the woman ask gently, "You think he's related to Hook?" and saw the man grin at her.

The fair woman caught Clary watching them, and she smiled kindly. "We're not going to shoot you. Who are you? Where did you come from? How are you here?"

Clary's head pounded, but Jace saved her from having to answer. "Who are _you_?"

The couple shared a wary glance. Slowly, they ventured forward, helping the Shadowhunters from the ground. They seemed to go from hostile to hospitable within seconds. "I'm Charming," the man offered. "David Charming."

"Like Prince Charming?" Clary asked, just as Jace said: "Charming? I mean, _I'm_ charming, but I wouldn't go so far as to call myself it."

David nodded. "Exactly. Were you…no. You couldn't possibly be…" he trailed off, seemingly leaving his partner to introduce herself.

"I'm Snow White-ah, Charming," she amended.

Clary's head spun again. "Snow White? Prince Charming? Storybrooke? I think you broke the portal, Jace. We're in oblivion." But oblivion wasn't a town called Storybrooke. Oblivion didn't have any lush pine trees, or _people_ for that matter. Even if they were fictional fairy tale characters.

Snow White, still smiling gently, asked, "Who are you?" There was nothing accusatory in her tone, just general curiosity.

Clary glanced at Jace, then sighed quietly. "I'm Clary. Fray, and this is Jace."

"Jace?" prince Charming-David-asked. "Odd name."

"Says Prince Charming," Jace shot back.

David nodded. "Fair enough."

Silence fell over the small group-thick as a fleece blanket-but was broken by Snow White. "Come on. You can't just stand on the road all day. Come with us to Granny's. We can explain things to you."

Clary wondered why Snow White was taking them to her grandmother's to talk, but was saved asking by Jace. "Granny's?"

David smiled, his arm snaking around Snow white. Now Clary could the rings adorning their ring fingers. Not that she hadn't guessed they were married when she found out their names. "Best-ah, _only_ -diner in town. Best apple pie money can buy."


End file.
